LOVE
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: KYUMIN DRABBLE! Summary : tak perlu rangkaian bunga untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, hanya perlu sebuah kata CINTA untuk dapat menjadikanku kekasihmu.


Drabble/ KyuMin / LOVE / Yaoi

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : Ryeowook as Sungmin bestfriend  
Genre : Fluff, romance  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Para pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, author entah milik siapa *curcol*  
Warning : DLDR, typo, OOC, gaje, ngaco, acak – acakan, tidak sesuai EYD.

Summary : tak perlu rangkaian bunga untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, hanya perlu sebuah kata CINTA untuk dapat menjadikanku kekasihmu. *bad summary*

~13elieve in 7ove~  
All author poV

Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang sangat pendiam. Karna sifat pendiamnya membuatnya agak sulit untuk bergaul, ia hanya memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Kim Ryeowook. Dan mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama, yaitu dari mereka duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA dan sekarang mereka telah berada di kelas 3.

Setidaknya menurut Sungmin, memiliki seorang sahabat jauh lebih baik dari pada memiliki banyak teman tetapi tak ada satupun yang bisa di percaya. Cukup dengan adanya Ryeowook saja sebagai sahabatnya, Sungmin sudah merasa senang. Namun belakangan ini, seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya, membuat Sungmin penasaran di buatnya.

Adalah Cho Kyuhyun murid kelas 2 yang telah menarik perhatian Sungmin. Seorang namja tampan yang pintar dan karya, di sertai suara merdu yang mampu membuat hati siapa saja tergoda untuk menikmati suara merdunya itu. Tak terkecuali Lee Sungmin

Pertemuan pertama mereka cukup singkat, yaitu saat Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku di taman belakang sekolah dan tak sengaja mendengar seseorang bernyanyi.  
Sungmin yang pensaran akan pemilik suara indah nan merdu itu akhirnya mencari sumber suara, dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah tiduran di bawah rindangnya pohon sambil bersenandung.  
Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan di bawah terpaan sinar matahari yang terhalang rindangnya pohon. Suara Kyuhyun bagaikan kicauan burung di pagi hari, bahkan mungkin lebih indah..

Dan semenjak itu, seringkali Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolah hanya untuk mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi dan menatap wajah tampannya.  
Sungmin bahkan telah membuat sebuah tempat rahasia di taman itu untuk tempat persembunyiannya selama memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Terdengar gila huh?

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin tengah berada di tempat persembunyiannya dan mendengarkan Kyuhyun bernyanyi _7 years of love_. Sungmin kini tahu semua lagu yang sering Kyuhyun nyanyikan, dan salah satunya adalah lagu ini.

_ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun  
aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun  
naui mameul bomyeonseo  
cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo  
heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun  
geu mal jeongmal matneunde_

Sungmin bahkan hapal dan ikut menyanyikan lagu itu di balik tempat persembunyiannya. Sayang sekali Sungmin tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Bagaimana jika nyatanya Kyuhyun malah jijik padanya setelah ia menyatakan perasaanya? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin hingga ia tak berani menyatakan perasaanya. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menyimpan perasaanya. Cukup dengan melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi dari tempat tersembunyi, Sungmin sudah sangat bahagia.

Semua berjalan dengan baik dan lancar bagi Sungmin sampai suatu hari, ia mendengar dari Ryeowook yang kebetulan satu ekstrakulikuler dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu club vocal. Bahwa Kyuhyun akan menyatakan perasaanya pada seorang hoobae bernama Seohyun yang juga anggota dari club vocal.

Ryeowook mengatakan,bahkan Kyuhyun telah khusus menciptakan sebuah lagu dan menyiapkan seikat bunga mawar merah.  
Sungmin hanya terdiam,namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa kecewa. Sungmin ingin menangis tetapi ia tak bisa, Sungmin bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menangis, Apalagi karna cinta.

"Hyung kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook merasa khawatir.

"Nan gwencanha, gomawo Wookie-ah. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Jawab Sungmin di sertai senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Baiklah, hati – hatilah hyung. Jika terjadi apa – apa segera hubungi aku." Ryeowook berpesan pada Sungmin dan hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan lemas dari Sungmin.

'Semua sudah berakhir sekarang.' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin berjalan hendak meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali kerumah, cukup sudah untuk hari ini. Ia tak ingin jauh lebih sakit lagi dari ini jika ia tetap berada di sekolah dan mendengar semua berita tentang Kyuhyun.

"Hei Lee Sungmin!" Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat seseorang memangilnya.

"Kau di minta untuk mendatangi taman belakang." Ucap orang itu lalu berlalu pergi.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada orang yang baru saja mengatakan ada seseorang yang memintanya mendatangi taman belakang.

'siapa?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Namun karna penasaran ia akhirnya menuruti apa kata orang itu untuk mendatangi taman belakang.

Ia melankahkan kakinya dengan perlahan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, taman belakang tampak sangat sepi. Lalu siapa yang memintanya untuk datang ke sini? Atau orang tadi hanya iseng mengerjainya?

"Lee Sungmin" Terdengar suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar memangil nama Sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"C-ch-cho K-kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu keluar dari balik sebuah pohon besar, pohon yang biasa Sungmin gunakan sebagai tempat persembunyiannya tiap kali ia mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Terkejut melihatku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Masih dengan senyumannya.

"T-tidak juga." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang , saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang disukainya.

"Hahah.. harusnya kau terkejut, seorang hoobae yang tak kau kenali memintamu untuk mendatangi taman belakang sekolah." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

'kau salah Kyu, aku mengenalmu. Sangat mengenalmu.' Ujar Sungmin dalam hati sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah baiklah hyung, eung bolehkan aku memangilmu begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah Sungmin hyung, aku akan langsung saja ne. aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu, maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan hati – hati.

Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa tadi Kyuhyun baru saja mengajaknya ? Sungmin tak salah dengar bukan? Sungmin sangat bahagia, rasanya seperti baru saja di guyur hujan setelah lama di landa kekeringan.

"B-baiklah." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung meraih tangan Sungmin, hal ini semakin membuat degup jantung Sungmin terdengar keras. Sungmin sampai khawatir Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya.

Sungmin terlalu focus menenangkan degup jantungnya, hingga ia tak sadar kini mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan dan akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sungmin sedikit merasa kecewa karenanya.

"Mianhae langsung menarikmu kesini, tapi aku benar – benar tak memiliki waktu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya sesaat lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapn bertanya. Sungmin merasa heran, untuk apa Kyuhyun membawanya ke ruang music? Inikan tempat club vocal biasa latihan, sementara Sungmin bukanlah anggota club vocal.

"Hyung, bisakah kau mainkan gitar ini untukku?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin sambil memberikan sebuah gitar dan buku music pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima gitar dan buku itu, lalu membuka buku music yang di di dalamnya terdapat sebuah catatan chord gitar. *ngerti gak bagian ini?*

"Aku dengar kau pandai memainkan gitar, aku ingin mendengarmu memainkannya untukku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"B-baiklah." Jawab Sungmin.

Jari – jari lentik Sungmin mulai memetik senar – senar gitar dengan lincah, menghasilkan sebuah alunan music yang merdu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah serius bermain gitar, ia tersenyum begitu tulus.

Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai bersenandung mengikuti alunan nada yang terdengar dari gitar Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah bernyanyi dan ia pun tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi. Ini adalah impian Sungmin, bisa melihat dan mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyi dari jarak yang dekat, dan hari ini mimpi itu menjadi nyata,

_Dashi doraon geudae wihae  
nae modeungeot deuril teyo  
uri idaero yeongwonhi  
haeojiji ahneuri  
nan ojig gaeudaemaneul  
saranghagi ttaemune__  
_  
Lagu pun berakhir, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan dalam. Seolah tengah menyampaikan sesuatu melalui tatapan matanya. Sungmin yang tiba – tiba di pandangi begitu merasa risih, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar dan berhenti menatap Sungmin.

"Ternyata benar apa yang Ryeowook hyung bilang, Sungmin hyung memang pandai bermain gitar. Tadi itu sangat hebat sekali." Kyuhyun memuji kemampuan Sungmin bermain gitar.

"G-gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Sungmin malu – malu. Ia merasa senang karna Kyuhyun memujinya,

"Oh ya hyung, kau tahu? Lagu tadi adalah ciptaanku, dan judulnya adalah _Because of love_" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam setelah mendengar penejalasan mengenai lagu tadi. _'mungkinkah ini lagu yang akan di gunakannya untuk menyatakan perasaanya pda hoobae bernama Seohyun itu?'_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Ia kembali merasa kecewa jika hal itu benar – benar terjadi.

"Hyung kenapa diam? Apa menurutmu lagunya kurang bagus?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-anio, lagunya sangat bagus." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Syukurlah, kukira lagunya jelek. Karna lagu itu akan kupersembahkan untuk seseorang."

DEG!

Sungmin merasa sesak begitu Kyuhyun mengatakan lagu itu akan di persembahkan untuk seseorang. _'tak salah lagi, pasti lagu ini untuk Seohyun'_.

"Orang itu pasti sangat special untukmu." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

" Yah dia memang benar – benar special untukku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ini sudah sore." Sungmin berpamitan hendak pulang.

"Tunggu hyung!" Tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya pergi. "Aku belum selesai menunjukannya padamu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali di buat bingung oleh sikap Kyuhyun, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kembali membawanya memasuki ruang music dan menundukannya di sebuah kursi.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, terdengar suara dentingan piano. Sungmin yang terkejut menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kenanan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang tengah memainkan piano.

"Wookie.." Gumam Sungmin. Ternyata yang memainkan piano itu adalah Ryeowook, sahabatnya.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang music terbuka, Kyuhyun datang sambil bernyanyi dan membawa seikat bunga mawar berjalan kearah Sungmin.  
Setelah tepat berada di hadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti bernyanyi dan mulai menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan bunga mawar di tangannya.

"K-kyu.." Ucap Sungmin terbata.

"Aku tahu mungkin hyung terkejut, tapi aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ryeowook hyung. Aku mencintaimu hyung, sama sepertimu yang mencintaiku. Mungkin kau tak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya aku juga sering diam – diam menatapmu dari kejauhan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sungmin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu rangkaian bunga untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, hanya perlu sebuah kata CINTA untuk dapat menjadikanku kekasihmu.." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan meraih wajah Sungmin, membelai pipinya lembut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir plump Sungmin.

CHU~

Sebuah ciuman Kyuhyun daratkan di bibir Sungmin, sebagai tanda bahwa mulai saat ini Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun.  
Ryeowook yang menyaksikan KyuMin, kembali memainkan pianonya. Mengiringi ciuman mesra itu dengan sebuah lantunan nada manis.

FIN

gaje banget yah? Namanya juga drabble, dan ini di buat sangat ngebut. Dari pada authornya galau gara – gara patah hati mending di pake nulis walaupun hasilnya gaje begini, hehehe..

__


End file.
